The marauders: Left behind
by FabulousPinkamena
Summary: Hi! Welcome to my new story! It'll be generaly about Lily and James (because I just fell in love with them ) I hope you will like it. It will be kinky and sweet do :3 And if you like it anyway, leave her a review or something what will make me write more! And at last but not least, english is NOT my first language. So be patient and gentle on me :3
1. Chapter: Throwback Yesterday

"Mama loves you. Dada loves you." she said with trembling voice, between her sobs and unstoppable crying. "Harry... Be safe. Be strong." she whispered towards the little boy, in the cradle. His big wet eyes, looked at the woman kneeling down on the floor. He didn't understand what was happening, but he was afraid. Somewhere inside, he knew, something was wrong. He was scared, when the woman suddenly stood up and covered him. She started yelling something, and begging. But it seemed not helping on the woman's situation. After the lot of the sobs and beggs, her body fell down to the ground. Lifeless, breathless... The last thing, what the little boy saw, was a big green ball fly towars him.

**Ώ**

**September 1978**

Surprisingly, it was a really sunny day for these days. September in London used to be rainy a stormy. But today, the sun was shining realy bright. And everybody seemed to enjoy it. A lot of young even older people came around today. It was september, when school starts. But not only the ordinary schools, where go almost the half of the United Kingdom population. Because the other half of the popuplation, weren't just ordinary people. In their word, and their words, they weren't muggles. They were wizards. Yes, wizards. Every wizard, came today to the King's cross railways station. Their kids were ready to go to school this year again. But not to an ordinary shool. Their train stopped in Rockville, the little wizarding village, right next to their school. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was a big old castle, with lot of strange and mysterious rooms. At least, but not least, it was magical. A lot of young wizards were attending this school. But this story, is about one particular couple of wizards. Not too young, but not even too old. One of them, girl with wild long red hair was rushing forward with a big troley full of bags, suitcases and lot of other stuff. Behind her were her parents, a young couple holding hands with smile on their faces, watching their daugher be so exited about the school year. And behind them, was walking another girl, with blonde hair and with not with specifically happy face. She was frowning, and mumbling something to herself. Her head was remontant to the ground. She was waling slowly, almost losing her parents. But she bumped into her father's back, when he stopped. They stoppend in front of a big wall, with table, on which was written 'platform 9'. She shingned and looke at the direction of her younger sister. She was hugging her mother, still smiling brightly. After her mother came her father, which hugged her more thightly, and lifted her up from the ground. He gave her a kiss on cheek and then both of them looked at the direction of the blond girl. But she didn't seem to like it.

"Is it necessary? She'll be back at christmas anyways. See you then, sister." she said with grumpy voice, turning her back on her sister. The red haired one just looked at the father and shrugged. But her smile didn't left for long, it was back right in time.

"Well then, thank you Petunia. See you all then on christmas day?" the girls said with sweet and quiet voice.

"Sure Lily. See you on christmas. Take care, and study hard. This is your last year, don't forget to enjoy it a little bit too." her father made a thumps-up gesture and smiled. She waved the last time, before she ran right into the wall. No, she didn't slam her head, because behind the wall, was an another platfor. The one, what about the muggles (not including her parents and her sister, who would be glad to not know) didn't know. It was the platform 9 ¾, where the students of Hogwarts were gathering, saying the last goodbyes to their parents and the closest ones. She didn't want her parents to come here, just because her sister. She doesn't like it, she doesn't like her, because she doesn't like magic. And that was the main reason, why she hated Lily. But she didn't mind, because she had her good friends. And one of them, was running towars her, right now. A little clumsy girl, on who the school uniform looke really big. At some point, Lily tought that she is pulling her uniform behind herself. It wasn't true, because when she jumped into Lily's neck, her unifor was completely okay. But she looked like that, Lily would give her neck for that. Even so, Lily like Alice so much. They were like best friends, from the first time they met. They spent the most of the time in Hogwarts together. And this year, was their last one together. This tought came into her head, but with a wild shake she let it go again. She didn't want to think about the end of the school year, when it didn't even started! And Lily didn't allowed her to think at all. All the way, she was holding her hand, pulling her in the crowd and talking much. Lily tried to listen, but in the voices around her didn't let her much. She just nooded sometimes, like she agrees or she listens. The truth was, Lily didn't really knew what about Alice was talking, but she enjoyed listening to her.

"...and it was awesome!" Suddenly she stopped and threw her hands up, which pulled Lily forward. She almost fell to the ground. But someone grabbed her before she could. She slowly looked up and almost got a shock. Boy who helped her, wasn't one of the ones, who she wanted to meet right now. And she didn't want him to help her. She would instead fall, like to say thank you to him. But he looked really pleased with what he did. He was smiling at her, and his hair was flying around again. As Lily's, but his was black. And he had glasses, which were literally hangging on his nose, yelling 'We will fall! WE WILL FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!' Lily had to grin, when she imagined them yelling.

"Something funny Evans? You almost killed yourself." he helped her to stand normally again. She fixed her skirt and held Alice's hand, who was still scared of what she did.

"Nothing Potter. But you should look after you glasses. Soon they will fall down, and you won't see anything. Not like you would now, but without them, you'll be completely blind." Lily said with happy voice, with a little bit sarcasm in it. He chuckled and looked at Lily.

"Thanks for the advice Evans. But if it weren't me and my glasses, you would lie on the ground. A simply Thanks would be enough for the savior of your life."

"Thanks, know knock it off James." Lily snarled a little bit and looked in a different direction. Alice was always feeling, like a third wheel in the situations when Lily and James met. She let go of Lily's hand ad ran aways without saying something. Lily knew, what was Alice and the rest of her classmates thinking about James and her. Sadly for James, but happily for Lily it wasn't true. Any of those things, what she heard, weren'true. She didn't gave him one chance, to call her for a date. And he tried, not once. But Lily always said no, because she knew how James really was. And this year nothing will change, even he is almost an adult. He and his friends are, were and always be a bunch of kids.

"Oh Evans. How was your summer? I hope good, because at mine, I wasn't able to stop thinking."

"Oh you can..."

"About you." James interupted her with a sweet smile on his face. Lily didn't look at his way, she just shigned and shook her head.

"You're stupid. I won't answer your questions. Because those are stupid too."

"You really don't wanna go out with me? I really can't stop thinking about you Lily."

"Don't call me by my name. It's not for you! I'm Evans! For you! Forever and ever!" she yelled at him and turned at him, with red cheeks. James tried to not laught, but it was really funny to see Lily angry. He was afraid to say something more, so her just nooded and looked at the train. Lily moved forward and went into the train. She found empty cabin, where she decided to spend her way to school. Soon, the train was getting full by the students. Nobody sat to her, and she hoped no one would. When the train moved forward, she knew that she won. Lily liked being alone sometimes, and now she needed it more than anything. She hoped to be alone, but someone didn't want her to be. A tall guy opened the doors to her cabin. He also had black hair, little bit longer than James. He had his uniforme on too. And she knew who is was. Better than anyone. Somehow she understand why did he came to her, but she was angry at him at the same time. It was her old friend, one of the bests. Severus Snape, a boy who wasn't really outstading, and he didn't have much friends. Even his mates, from the Slytherin house didn't speak to him much. And Lily was the only one who did, till the fifth year, when he called her mudblood. From that time, she didn't speak to him much, and still was angry. Calling someone a mudblood, was the worst thing to say to some wizard. Lily was borned muggle, but she got special talents, because of what she was atteding Hogwarts. Some of the wizards don't like mudbloods, but she hoped her friend would not say that. He did, and now, they weren't nothing much, just like strangers saying hello to each other.

"Can I..."

"Yes." Lily interupted him, before her could finish his sentence. Severus just nooded and closed the door. He sat opposite Lily and looked out of the window. Lily took out of one of her book, which she took with herself and started to read. Everything was calm, and quiet. Except when the lady with the troley full of food came. Lily wasn't hungry, neither Snape. That was the first time, when they looked at each other after a look time. But she didn't take it long. Lily looked back into her book and continued reading where she stopped. She was almost at the end of the book, when their train stopped. It was time to come out of the train, and go to the school. Students were on the little thin corridors, on their way out. Lily slowly put down her book and shingned. It was dark by the time, and she was pretty hungry. Another good thing about Hogwarts is the food. It's always good, and there is always a lot of food on the tables. Magic, was the simple word, because of what everything was happening. In silence, both of them left the cabin. She joined Alice again, asking her why she ran away. Of course Alice didn't have a proper answer, and Lily stopped her, when she started mumbling something. Lily just smiled and said that it's okay, she can deal with Potter alone. Right, when they came into the big hall, she was under a spell again. This school was the most beautiful place, she has ever seen. And even, she was here for the seventh time in her life, it was still same fastinating like at the first day when she came. Now she knew, where to go. She rushed up on the big stairs, which were moving time to time, to the Gryffindor's house club. It was a red club, from which another stairs went up. She ran into the girls' room, leaving everyone behind. She didn't greet anyone, she just jumped on her bed and hugged one pillow. She was alone here, and again happy. She missed this stoned room so much. It was pretty big, and every of her friend stayed here with her. She had a flashback thinking about what they used to do here. Pajama parties were the most important things, which happened here. And Lily knew, another one was coming soon. She wanted to greet everyone, and her mood changed from minute to minute. She stood up from her bed, and fixed the sheet. She put her hair behind her ear and turned to the door. But she was shocked to see someone there. She didn't know, someone was following her here. Lily smiled a little bit, and the person in the door smiled at ther with a wide motherly smile. It was her favourite professor, McGonagall.


	2. Chapter: Important

"Hello professor McGonagall." Lily greeted the profesor with nice voice. Professor McGonagall was the head of the Griffindor house, and teacher of transfiguration. Lily wasn't the best in her class, but McGonagall always like her. And Lily like this old lady too. She wore a greet dress, and her hair was pinned up bun. And in her look was something severely, but who knew her, they knew that his professor it really nice and kind. Lily was shocked, that she saw here before the openning ceremony in the hall. She almost came, and Lily felt something was happening. But the feeling didn't tell, if it's wrong or good. The only one who knew, what McGonagall.

"Hi Lily. Long time no see. You looke really pretty." she said and smiled at Lily. Lilly felt, that her cheeks got more hot and red.

"Thank you professor McGonagall. Yes, long time no see. But now I'm here. Is something wrong miss?" Lily asked almost quiet. Professor nooded and coughed to say something special. And at this point, Lily knew something was terribly wrong.

"No, it's not wrong. I think, it's pretty good for you. Out or heads went away, and now Griffindor doesn't have any. And I think, you should fit to the role the best. I just wanted to ask you, if you'll take this task on your shoulders in this last year of yours."

"Me?" Lily pointed at herself, with shaking hands. She was happy, and she was shaking. McGonagall nooded and Lily almost flew out ot her skin. She yelled in euphoria of happines and started dancing her victory dance. She heard miss McGonagall giggling and coughing. When Lily heard the couching, stopped and fixed her skirt. She stood again and looked at miss.

"Yes you. Now come after me, to my office." she pointed out and walked down the stairs. Lily was still stading there, till she heard her name from downstairs. She ran down, and followed miss to her office. She was greeting every picture on the corridors, some of them asked how she is. Some of them told her that she is pretty, and some of them asked about Potter. So the pictures were talking about them too, what a suprise. She tought, till the moment when Miss opened her door. In front of her table stood a boy, playing with his wand in his hands. He looked up, when the door opened and a smile at Lily. She stopped at the door and looked with rised eyebrow at miss McGonagall.

"I think miss, I'll.."

"Come here." miss McGonagall interupted Lily in her speech. She just nooded and slowly came to her table. Stood next to James and gave him one angry look. But James looked like he is really enjoying this moment, and sure he was. When miss started talking both of them, looked at her and quietly listened. She said everything about their work, and things what they have to do. When she ended, she stoop up and wnt to the door. "Oh and the last thing. Please lead the students of your house to the opening ceremony. See you there. I believe you'll do right. Together, you can make a lot." She smiled and went aways from the office. Lily wanted to follow her, but Jame blocked the door.

"Move."

"Why would I move?"

"I said move. If you don't want me to beat you, then move."

"Oh come on Lily. You're so sweet and kind, you won't beat me. Will you?"

"I swear..."

"Are you happy to be the head girl?"

"I..." she stopped for a moment. This was Lily's dream, to become a head girl. But with James behind her back, and she has to work with him, made it terrible at the same time. "I'm."

"I'm so happy then too. I wanted to make you happy."

"You wanted to make me happy?"

"Yes, if I would not tell professor McGonagall about you, she wouldn't even go for you. Enough thanks." James whispered into Lily's ear. In rage, she almost destroyed the door. She ran back to her room, with tears in her eyes. Nobody was around, so she sat on her bed again, hugging a pillow. Tears fell down her cheeks, slowly in silence. Maybe after all, she wasn't that speacial after all. She was just a muggle, who had luck to become a wizard, not good after all it seemed like that. Now, she was angrier than before, she met James. He never did anything good, or maybe he did, but Lily didn't wanted to allow that, he can be nice too. And James rushed after her, right when she ran out of the office. He knew the rule about not entering the girls' room, but for Lily, he was confident to do anything. Maybe he told her some not really pretty things, but he didn't mean them. Not with Lily, which he really liked. He had a crush on her, since their fifth year. James asked Lily out, she always said no, because she thinks he is arogant. For Lily, he completely changed, but she didn't seem to notice. And now, he wanted to show her, he really does care about her. He broke the rules and came up to her room. He knocked on the wooden door, which was completely opened. Lily sniffed into her pillow and looked at him. Here eyes were red from crying, and her face was agnry again.

"You're not allowed to come up here!" she yelled at him and threw the pillow at him. James catched it and slowly started walking towards her bed.

"Listen Lily. I didn't meant to hurt you. I don't like seeing you crying." he said with quiet voice. He put the pillow on her bed, and sat next to her, but not too close. He was still a little bit afraid, that she would slpa him badly.

"You didn't even see me crying. Just now, you don't have to care. If you did sometime..." she sniffed and wiped her tears. But it didn't help, tears were falling still more and more. James wiped them with the sleeve of his uniform shirt. Lily stayed stoned for a moment, till she turned her head to the other direction. James sighned and put his hand with the wet sleeve on his leg.

"I saw you crying. In the fifth year. Because of Snape, of course I did. Lily, I know you don't like me. But we can do this together. Believe me, after we leave the school, you won't see me. I promise you. I promise you that." James said and held her pinkie with his. She looked shocked when he touched. Lily tought to stop it, but somehow his touches were nice. Soft and slow, like she wanted to feel. She started thinking about his promise, and it seemed pretty right. She nooded then and James smiled. "But you should go out with me." James joked and poked Lily little bit. She chuckled and wiped away the last of her tears.

"Okay, I'll go out with you. Just once, okay? To make you happy, when you did that kind of a promise." she said at the end and nooded. He smiled and inside he had and eternal party. Finally, he got Lily Evans to go out with him. The prettiest, wisest and most confident girls in the school. He cannot wait, till he will say that to his friends. Remus, Sirius and Peter. They were making bets, about when will Lily say yes to him. James didn't really care about the bets, he just wanted to make everything perfect for Lily. She deserved the best of best offs. And he decided to give it to her right now. He held her hand, and she let him. Slowly they went down the stairs, where the whole club was looking at them. In silence, looking at every move of theirs. Lily caught Sirius, how he is grinning widly. Peter and Remus were giving him money, and he seemed really pleased. She almos forgot about the holding hands. Both of them freezed, and wasn't ablet to say anything.

"Ahm..." James started, but his voice faided away.

"We should go, to the opening of the school year! We need to welcome the newbies! So, follow..." Lily stopped and looked at James, who was smiling and looking right at her. It made her unconfortable, and she felt that her cheeks are getting hotter. Let's get away with this, she said herself in her mind and took a deep breath to continue. "Follow us. Everybody follow us!" she yelled and stepped down from the last stair, still holding James by his hand. He didn't protested and went rigth after her. Everybody listened to Lily, and slowly they came to the big hall. They were the last house to come, and she gave professor McGonagall a sorry look. But she didn't even noticed, like everyone in the hall. Everybody was looking at them, but not because they were late. Because of the holdig hands. She cleaned her throath and let his hand go. She turned around and sat at her place. He wanted to sit next to her, but there was no place next to her, and she was glad it wasn't. Or maybe... She was changing looks with James all the ceremony and so on. It was strange, to not feel bad about going out with him. Lily made herself a promise, that she won't go out with James. Somehow she broke it, and she didn't feel really guilty. What made her to agree? She asked herself maybe hundred times that night. And she let him look at her, all the eveninig. Maybe after all, she liked him in some way. But there was a problem, she had a part of her, which doesn't want to admin it. Poor Lily, she has to fight. With herself.


End file.
